The present application contains a Sequence Listing in electronic format. The Sequence Listing is provided as a file entitled A-1472-US-DIV_Suppl_ST25.txt, created 09 Feb. 2017, which is 292 kilobytes in size. The information in the electronic format of the Sequence Listing is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The calcitonin superfamily of peptides includes at least five known members: calcitonin, amylin, adrenomedullin, and two calcitonin gene-related peptides (“CGRP”), CGRP1 (also known as ctCGRP, or CGRP) and CGRP2 (also known as βCGRP). CGRP is a 37 amino acid vasoactive neuropeptide expressed in both the central and peripheral nervous systems, and has been shown to be a potent vasodilator in the periphery, where CGRP-containing neurons are closely associated with blood vessels. CGRP-mediated vasodilatation is also associated with neurogenic inflammation, as part of a cascade of events that results in extravasation of plasma and vasodialation of the microvasculature and is present in migraine.
Amylin also has specific binding sites in the CNS and is thought to regulate gastric emptying and have a role in carbohydrate metabolism. Adrenomedullin is a potent vasodilator. adrenomedullin has specific receptors on astrocytes and its messenger RNA is upregulated in CNS tissues that are subject to ischemia. (Zimmermann, et al., Identification of adrenomedullin receptors in cultured rat astrocytes and in neuroblastoma glioma hybrid cells (NG108-15), Brain Res., 724:238-245 (1996); Wang et al., Discovery of adrenomedullin in rat ischemic cortex and evidence for its role in exacerbating focal brain ischemic damage, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 92:11480-11484 (1995)).
Calcitonin is involved in the control of bone metabolism and is also active in the central nervous system (CNS). The biological activities of CGRP include the regulation of neuromuscular junctions, of antigen presentation within the immune system, of vascular tone and of sensory neurotransmission. (Poyner, D. R., Calcitonin gene-related peptide: multiple actions, multiple receptors, Pharmacol. Ther., 56:23-51 (1992); Muff et al., Calcitonin, calcitonin gene related peptide, adrenomedullin and amylin: homologous peptides, separate receptors and overlapping biological actions, Eur. J. Endocrinol., 133: 17-20 (1995)). Three calcitonin receptor stimulating peptides (CRSPs) have also been identified in a number of mammalian species; the CRSPs may form a new subfamily in the CGRP family. (Katafuchi, T and Minamino, N, Structure and biological properties of three calcitonin receptor-stimulating peptides, novel members of the calcitonin gene-related peptide family, Peptides, 25(11):2039-2045 (2004)).
The calcitonin superfamily peptides act through seven-transmembrane-domain G-protein-coupled receptors (GPCRs). The calcitonin receptor (“CT”, “CTR” or “CT receptor”) and CGRP receptors are type II (“family B”) GPCRs, which family includes other GPCRs that recognize regulatory peptides such as secretin, glucagon and vasoactive intestinal polypeptide (VIP). The best characterized splice variants of human calcitonin receptor differ depending on the presence (formerly CTRII+ or CTR1, now known as CT(b)) or absence (the major splice variant, formerly CTRII− or CTR2, now known as CT(a)) of 16 amino acids in the first intracellular loop. (Gorn et al., Expression of two human skeletal calcitonin receptor isoforms cloned from a giant cell tumor of bone: the first intracellular domain modulates ligand binding and signal transduction, J. Clin. Invest., 95:2680-2691 (1995); Hay et al., Amylin receptors: molecular composition and pharmacology, Biochem. Soc. Trans., 32:865-867 (2004); Poyner et al., 2002). The existence of at least two CGRP receptor subtypes had been proposed from differential antagonist affinities and agonist potencies in a variety of in vivo and in vitro bioassays. (Dennis et al., CGRP8-37, A calcitonin gene-related peptide antagonist revealing calcitonin gene-related peptide receptor heterogeneity in brain and periphery, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 254:123-128 (1990); Dennis et al., Structure-activity profile of calcitonin gene-related peptide in peripheral and brain tissues. Evidence for multiplicity, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 251:718-725 (1989); Dumont et al., A potent and selective CGRP2 agonist, [Cys(Et)2,7]hCGRP: comparison in prototypical CGRP1 and CGRP2 in vitro assays, Can. J. Physiol. Pharmacol., 75:671-676 (1997)).
The CGRP1 receptor subtype was found to be sensitive to the antagonist fragment CGRP(8-37). (Chiba et al., Calcitonin gene-related peptide receptor antagonist human CGRP-(8-37), Am. J. Physiol., 256:E331-E335 (1989); Dennis et al. (1990); Mimeault et al., Comparative affinities and antagonistic potencies of various human calcitonin gene-related peptide fragments on calcitonin gene-related peptide receptors in brain and periphery, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 258:1084-1090 (1991)). By contrast, the CGRP2 receptor was sensitive to linear human CGRP (hCGRP) analogs, in which the cysteine residues at positions 2 and 7 were derivatized (e.g., with acetoaminomethyl [Cys(ACM)2,7] or ethylamide [Cys(Et)2,7]) but CGRP2 receptor was insensitive to fragment CGRP(8-37). (Dennis et al. (1989); Dennis et al. (1990); Dumont et al. (1997)).
Ligand specificity of calcitonin receptor and calcitonin-like receptor (“CL”, “CLR” or “CRLR”) depend on the co-expression of members of a family of accessory proteins called the receptor activity modifying proteins (RAMPs). The RAMP family includes three polypeptides (RAMP1, RAMP2 and RAMP3) that act as receptor modulators that determine the ligand specificity of receptors for the calcitonin family members. RAMPs are type I transmembrane proteins that share about 30% amino acid sequence identity and a common predicted topology, with short cytoplasmic C-termini, one trans-membrane domain and large extracellular N-termini that are responsible for the specificity. (McLatchie et al., (1998) RAMPs regulate the transport and ligand specificity of the calcitonin-receptor-like receptor, Nature, 393:333-339; Fraser et al., (1999) The amino terminus of receptor activity modifying proteins is a critical determinant of glycosylation state and ligand binding of calcitonin receptor-like receptor, Molecular Pharmacology, 55:1054-1059).
In 1998, the CGRP1 receptor was identified as a heterodimer composed of a novel single transmembrane domain accessory protein, receptor activity-modifying protein 1 (RAMP1), and CRLR. (McLatchie et al., supra). Cross-linking experiments suggested the CGRP receptor consisted of a one-to-one stoichiometric arrangement of CRLR and RAMP1 (Hilairet et al. JBC 276, 42182-42190 (2001)), more recent studies using several methodologies such as BRET and BiFC revealed that the functional CGRP receptor complex may be composed of asymmetric homo-oligomer of CRLR and monomer of RAMP1 (Heroux et al. JBC 282, 31610-31620 (2007)).
A purified CRLR N-terminal domain has been shown to specifically bind 125I-CGRP (Chauhan et al. Biochemistry 44, 782 (2005)), confirming the important and direct interaction between the CRLR with CGRP ligand. In particular, Leu 24 and Leu 34 of CRLR are believed to constitute the docking site of the C-terminus Phe37 of CGRP (Banerjee et al. BMC Pharmacol. 6, 9 (2006)). Furthermore, Koller et al. (FEBS Lett. 531, 464-468 (2002)) obtained evidence that that the N-terminal 18 amino acid residues of CRLR contributes the selective interaction with CGRP or adrenomedullin, and Ittner et al (Biochemistry 44, 5749-5754 (2005)) suggested that the N-terminal amino acid residues 23-60 of CRLR mediate association with RAMP1.
A structure-function analysis of RAMP1 identified residues 91-103, which correlate to “helix 3” (Simms et al. Biophys. J. 91, 662-669 (2006)), as potentially significant in interaction with CRLR, and residues Trp74 and Phe92 as potentially interacting with the CGRP ligand in connection with its binding to the CGRP receptor complex. Ligand binding studies using a human/rat RAMP1 chimera suggest that the binding site for certain small molecule inhibitors of CGRP R (e.g., BIBN4096BS), is located within a region which includes amino acids 66-102 of RAMP1 (Mallee et al. JBC 277, 14294-14298 (2002)).
CRLR has 55% overall amino acid sequence identity with CTR, although the transmembrane domains are almost 80% identical. (McLatchie et al. (1998); Poyner et al., International union of pharmacology. XXXII. The mammalian calcitonin gene-related peptides, adrenomedullin, amylin and calcitonin receptors, Pharmacol. Rev., 54:233-246 (2002)).
CRLR has been shown to form a high affinity receptor for CGRP, when associated with RAMP1, or, to preferentially bind adrenomedullin when associated with RAMP2 or RAMP3. (McLatchie et al. (1998); Sexton et al., Receptor activity modifying proteins, Cellular Signaling, 13:73-83 (2001); Conner et al., Interaction of calcitonin-gene-related peptide with its receptors, Biochemical Society Transactions 30(Part 4): 451-454 (2002)). The glycosylation state of CRLR is associated with its pharmacology. RAMPs 1, 2, and 3 transport CRLR to the plasma membrane with similar efficiencies, however RAMP1 presents CRLR as a terminally glycosylated, mature glycoprotein and a CGRP receptor, whereas RAMPs 2 and 3 present CRLR as an immature, core glycosylated adrenomedullin receptor (“AM” or “AMR” or “AM receptor”. (Fraser et al. (1999)). Characterization of the CRLR/RAMP2 and CRLR/RAMP3 receptors in HEK293T cells by radioligand binding (125I-adrenomedullin as radioligand), functional assay (cAMP measurement), or biochemical analysis (SDS-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis) revealed them to be indistinguishable, even though RAMPs 2 and 3 share only 30% amino acid sequence identity. (Fraser et al. 1999)). Differences have been observed, however, in the pharmacology for CRLR expressed with RAMP2 versus RAMP3. Both CGRP and CGRP8-37, as well as adrenomedullin and the adrenomedullin-derived peptide AM 22-52, are active at the RAMP3 heterodimer, indicating that this complex may act as both a CGRP and an AM receptor. (Howitt et al., British Journal of Pharmacology, 140:477-486 (2003); Muff et al., Hypertens. Res., 26:S3-S8 (2003)). Co-expression of human CRLR with rat RAMP1, and vice versa, suggested that the RAMP1 species determined the pharmacological characteristics of the CRLR/RAMP1 complex with respect to several small molecule CGRP receptor antagonists tested. (Mallee et al., Receptor Activity-Modifying Protein 1 determines the species selectivity of non-peptide CGRP receptor antagonists, J. Biol. Chem., 277(16):14294-14298 (2002)). Unless associated with a RAMP, CRLR is not known to bind any endogenous ligand; it is currently the only GPCR thought to behave this way. (Conner et al., A key role for transmembrane prolines in calcitonin receptor-like agonist binding and signaling: implications for family B G-protein-coupled receptors, Molec. Pharmacol., 67(1):20-31 (2005)).
Calcitonin receptor (CT) has also been demonstrated to form heterodimeric complexes with RAMPs, which are known as amylin receptors (“AMY”, “AMY R” or “AMY receptor”). Generally, CT/RAMP1 receptors (referred to as “AMY1” or “AMY1”) have high affinity for salmon calcitonin, amylin and CGRP and lower affinity for mammalian calcitonins. For CT/RAMP2 receptors (“AMY2” or “AMY2”) and CT/RAMP3 receptors (“AMY3” or “AMY3”), a similar pattern is principally observed, although the affinity for CGRP is lower and may not be significant at physiologically relevant ligand concentrations. The precise receptor phenotype is dependent on cell type and CTR splice variant (CT(a) or CT(b)), particularly for RAMP2-generated amylin receptors. For example, a pure population of osteoclast-like cells reportedly expressed RAMP2, CTR, and CRLR, but not RAMP1 or RAMP3. (Hay et al. (2004); Christopoulos et al., Multiple amylin receptors arise from receptor activity-modifying protein interaction with the calcitonin receptor gene product, Molecular Pharmacology, 56:235-242 (1999); Muff et al., An amylin receptor is revealed following co-transfection of a calcitonin receptor with receptor activity modifying proteins-1 or -3, Endocrinology, 140:2924-2927 (1999); Sexton et al. (2001); Leuthauser et al., Receptor-activity-modifying protein 1 forms heterodimers with two G-protein-coupled receptors to define ligand recognition, Biochem. J., 351:347-351 (2000); Tilakaratne et al., Amylin receptor phenotypes derived from human calcitonin receptor/RAMP co-expression exhibit pharmacological differences dependent on receptor isoform and host cell environment, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 294:61-72 (2000); Nakamura et al., Osteoclast-like cells express receptor activity modifying protein 2: application of laser capture microdissection, J. Molec. Endocrinol., 34:257-261 (2005)).
Table 1, below, summarizes the relationship of the receptor components discussed above.
TABLE 1ReceptorCTComponentCRLR (CL)(calcitonin receptor)RAMP1CGRP receptorAMY1 receptorRAMP2AM1 receptorAMY2 receptorRAMP3AM2 receptorAMY3 receptor
Therapeutic uses of CGRP antagonists have been proposed. Noda et al. described the use of CGRP or CGRP derivatives for inhibiting platelet aggregation and for the treatment or prevention of arteriosclerosis or thrombosis. (EP 0385712 B1). Liu et al. disclosed therapeutic agents that modulate the activity of CTR, including vehicle-conjugated peptides such as calcitonin and human αCGRP. (WO 01/83526 A2; US 2002/0090646 A1). Vasoactive CGRP peptide antagonists and their use in a method for inhibiting CGRP binding to CGRP receptors were disclosed by Smith et al.; such CGRP peptide antagonists were shown to inhibit CGRP binding to coronary artery membranes and to relax capsaicin-treated pig coronary arteries. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,268,474 B1; and 6,756,205 B2). Rist et al. disclosed peptide analogs with CGRP receptor antagonist activity and their use in a drug for treatment and prophylaxis of a variety of disorders. (DE 19732944 A1).
CGRP is a potent vasodilator that has been implicated in the pathology of a number of vasomotor symptoms, such as all forms of vascular headache, including migraines (with or without aura) and cluster headache. Durham, N. Engl. J. Med. 350:1073-1 075, 2004. Migraine pathophysiology involves the activation of the trigeminal ganglia, where CGRP is localized, and CGRP levels significantly increase during a migraine attack. This in turn, promotes cranial blood vessel dilation and neurogenic inflammation and sensitization. (Doods, H., Curr. Opin. Investig. Drugs, 2:1261-1268 (2001)). Further, the serum levels of CGRP in the external jugular vein are elevated in patients during migraine headache. Goadsby et al., Ann. Neurol. 28:183-7, 1990. Intravenous administration of human ci-CGRP induced headache and migraine in patients suffering from migraine without aura, supporting the view that CGRP has a causative role in migraine (Lassen et al, Cephalalgia 22:54-61, 2002).
Migraine is a complex, common neurological condition that is characterized by severe, episodic attacks of headache and associated features, which may include nausea, vomiting, sensitivity to light, sound or movement. In some patients, the headache is preceded or accompanied by an aura. The headache pain may be severe and may also be unilateral in certain patients. Migraine attacks are disruptive to daily life. In US and Western Europe, the overall prevalence of migraine sufferers is 11% of the general population (6% males; 15-18% females). Furthermore, the median frequency of attacks in an individual is 1.5/month. While there are a number of treatments available to alleviate or reduce symptoms, preventive therapy is recommended for those patients having more than 3-4 attacks of migraine per month. Goadsby, et al. New Engl. J. Med. 346(4): 257-275, 2002. Some migraine patients have been treated with topiramate, an anticonvulsant that blocks voltage-dependent sodium channels and certain glutamate receptors (AMPA-kainate), potentiates GABA-A receptor activity, and blocks carbonic anhydrase. The relatively recent success of serotonin 5HT-I B/ID and/or 5HT-1 a receptor agonists, such as sumatriptan, in some patients has led researchers to propose a serotonergic etiology of the disorder. Unfortunately, while some patients respond well to this treatment, others are relatively resistant to its effects.
Possible CGRP involvement in migraine has been the basis for the development and testing of a number of compounds that inhibit release of CGRP (e.g., sumatriptan), antagonize at the CGRP receptor (e.g., dipeptide derivative BIBN4096BS (Boehringer Ingelheim); CGRP(8-37)), or interact with one or more of receptor-associated proteins, such as, RAMP1. Brain, S. et al., Trends in Pharmacological Sciences 23:51-53, 2002. Alpha-2 adrenoceptor subtypes and adenosine A1 receptors also control (inhibit) CGRP release and trigeminal activation (Goadsby et al., Brain 125:1392-401, 2002). On the other hand, treatment with compounds that exclusively inhibit neurogenic inflammation (e.g., tachykinin NKI receptor antagonists) or trigeminal activation (e.g., 5HT10 receptor agonists) appears to be relatively ineffective as acute treatments for migraine, leading some to question whether inhibiting release of CGRP is the basis of effective anti-migraine treatments. Arulmani et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 500:315-330, 2004.
Although the precise pathophysiology of migraine is not yet well understood, the therapeutic use of CGRP antagonists and CGRP-targeting aptamers has been proposed for the treatment of migraine and other disorders. (E.g., Olesen et al., Calcitonin gene-related peptide receptor antagonist BIBN 4096 BS for the acute treatment of migraine, New Engl. J. Med., 350:1104-1110 (2004); Perspective: CGRP-receptor antagonists—a fresh approach to migraine, New Engl. J. Med., 350:1075 (2004); Vater et al., Short bioactive Spiegelmers to migraine-associated calcitonin gene-related peptide rapidly identified by a novel approach: tailored-SELEX, Nuc. Acids Res., 31(21 e130):1-7 (2003); WO 96/03993). Further, a potent small-molecule CGRP antagonist has been shown to relieve moderate-to-severe migraine attacks, including migraine pain and migraine-associated symptoms, in a recent Phase III clinical trial (Connor, et al. Efficacy and Safety of telcagepant (MK-0974), a Novel Oral CGRP Receptor Antagonist, for Acute Migraine Attacks. Poster, European Headache and Migraine Trust International Congress, London, England, September 2008).
CGRP may also be involved in chronic pain syndromes other than migraine. In rodents, intrathecally delivered CGRP induces severe pain, and CGRP levels are enhanced in a number of pain models. In addition, CGRP antagonists partially block nociception in acute pancreatitis in rodents (Wick, et al., (2006) Surgery, Volume 139, Issue 2, Pages 197-201). Together, these observations imply that a potent and selective CGRP receptor antagonist can be an effective therapeutic for treatment of chronic pain, including migraine.